Love Off The Ice Vikturi Fanfiction
by CupCakeFanFics
Summary: Viktor x Yuri fanfiction. (What happened after the Grand Prix final?)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! The author here. This is one of my first ever fanfictions and I hope I will actually finish this.

Yaoi warning, yes, this is Viktor x Yuri from Yuri! On Ice so if you do not like boy x boy (yaoi) do not read. (Might contain lime (and _maybe_ even a tiny bit of lemon) at some point)

Also, note that my native language is not english and I am not the best with writing in english, so there will be errors and probably spelling mistakes.

I do not own any of the characters. They, and the base story belong to their respective owners, and those are the makers of Yuri! On Ice. Only thing here I own is the story I've written and that is linked to the main story of Yuri! On Ice in some ways.

One thing I'd like to say before we start with the actual fic: it might not go _exactly_ as the anime itself has gone or will go if there (hopefully) comes another season, this is just pretty much how I would like things to go (and ain't that the point of fan _fictions_ anyways, haha) :) So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

AFTER THE GRAND PRIX FINAL

Viktor and Yuri walked away from the skating rink together after many questions had been asked. Yuri was getting tired and he was holding the medal in his hand. He yawned and leaned his head on Viktor's shoulder as they walked towards the hotel.

He was littlebit sad about Viktor not wanting to kiss the medal, but he understood Viktor's want to only kiss golden medals.

As they approached the hotel they could see a huge group of people waiting in front of it. More reporters. Great. Yuri straightened himself and let go of the medal, letting it fall against his chest. To be honest he just wanted to go to sleep, he couldn't have cared less about the reporters and their questions.

There was one TV group there too, and their reporter instantly started talking when Viktor and Yuri walked closer. "And here we have the silver medalist, Yuri Katsuki from Japan, and his coach Viktor Nikiforov! So, tell me, Yuri, how does it feel? Last year wasn't the best for you and now with Viktor's help you came this far."

Yuri smiled and quickly gazed at Viktor. "Well, all I really have to do is thank Viktor. He helped me a lot. He helped me to gain more confidence to perform better."

"Your theme this year was love, and your performances have been really strongly about it. Why did you choose this theme?"

"I quess it first came from the fact that Viktor gave me 'On Love, Eros' for my short program, and also my free skate is about how all the people I know and their love for me has changed me." Yuri said and tried to cover his yawn.

"You and Viktor seem really close and now in here we have seen these matching rings on you. What exactly IS your relationship?"

Yuri froze.

Viktor stepped in front. "If I could excuse us. Yuri is really tired, he almost fell asleep on the way here. Can you give him time to rest and ask these questions later. I know you have a lot of things to ask but please, let him rest for a while." He spoke and pulled Yuri through the people, not caring about all the flying questions.

Viktor knew that revealing their current relationship would cause atleast some kind of a scandal so he didn't want it to happen, atleast not now. And Yuri really was getting tired.

But he also knew that the way he interrupted the interview would have people speculating all sorts of things.

He slammed their hotel room door shut and undressed Yuri, and then helped his night clothes on him. "Get to sleep." Viktor said and gave Yuri pat on the back and a smile before pulling the blanket over him. Yuri instantly closed his eyes and started breathing softly. Viktor knew he had fallen asleep. He breathed that way every night in his sleep.

Viktor's eyelids started to feel heavy too. Seeing Yuri sleep so cutely in his bed made Viktor smile. He decited to sleep with him, it was almost as if the air was so cold he couldn't sleep alone. He wiggled his way under Yuri's blanket and wrapped his arm around him. He buried his head in Yuri's hair and breathed in the sweet smell of his shampoo.

...

Yuri's phone rang waking him up. He tried to reach it but it was too far away. And for some reason he was unable to move. He turned his head and saw Viktor sleeping next to him, pressed against his back. No wonder it was quite warm under the blanket. And the reason he could not move was Viktor's arm that was wrapped tightly around his waist.

The phone stopped ringing and Yuri decited to continue sleeping since Viktor didn't seem to be bothered by the phone and he wasn't waking up easily. And it was quite comfortable too, being hugged by him like that. Yuri gazed the ring he had on and smiled.

Viktor turned around on his stomach but still kept his arm around Yuri. Yuri wiggled until he had comfortably turned around too, now facing Viktor. He closed his eyes and well asleep almost right away again. And soon after that he had wrapped his arm around Viktor, and lifted his leg on his back.

...

Now Viktor was the first one waking up. He opened his eyes feeling pressure on his back. He struggled to turn his head the other way. When he was finally able to turn his head all the way his lips met Yuri's. Yuri's face had been almost in his hair and now they almost kissed. Viktor smirked and placed a little kiss on Yuri's lips. Then he lifted up his head to see what was pressing against his back.

Yuri's leg. And Yuri's arm was around him. How cute. Viktor blushed lightly. Then he gently poked Yuri's nose waking him up.

"Wakey, wakey, Yuuriii..." he said. Yuri flickered his eyes open and stared straight at Viktor's bright blue ones. Viktor smiled. "Want to go out to the town?" He asked.

A smile grew on Yuri's face. "Of course!" He said and lifted up his upper body. After that he realised that his leg was still on Viktor (and how did it even get there in the first place) and his movement made the situation even more akward.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

I don't own the characters

Viktor x Yuri (will contain some lime and probably some slight lemon in later chapters)

On with the story:

They both stepped outside at the same time and headed towards the town. They passed the skating rink and stumbled upon the same reporters they had met before going to the hotel in the evening. The competitions were still going on so it made sense to see them there so early in the morning. "Hey! It's Katsuki and Nikiforov!" Someone shouted and pointed towards them. The reporters ran to them shouting questions. The same man who had interviewed the tired Yuri came to him with a smile on his face. "Morning! You look like you sleeped well. Could you answer my question now?"

Yuri got a bit frustrated. Did these guys have nothing else to do than just ask stupid questions about his personal life?

"I'm sorry we are busy we were going to get something to eat, I..." he started.

"C'moon, just a few words, it's not going to take long."

'What could I do? If I say nothing they are going to think we are married, but if I say we are just a student and a coach I will hurt Viktor's feelings.' Yuri thought.

Viktor looked at the troubled expression Yuri but he decited not to do anything. Yuri would have to take care of this.

"We... are.. very good friends.. and..." Yuri said and almost bursted into tears. Then he took Viktor's hand and pulled him after him through the growd.

"Uh.. t-thank you." The reporter said wondering if he somehow upset the man.

Viktor walked faster to match Yuri's pace. Yuri looked at him and noticed the somewhat sad expression he had. "Viktor, no, don't cry I didn't mean it that way!" Yuri begged. "What?" Viktor asked, and a tear rolled down his cheek. "I just wanted to get away with it, they can speculate what they want but I don't feel like telling people yet. Viktor I..." More tears rolled down Viktor's cheeks and he sniffed. "Viktor no, I- I- I..." Yuri had never actually said it out loud before, he had just told it to Viktor through his moves on the ice, through his program: "...love you."

Viktor bursted out crying louder and ended up hugging Yuri who was really worried. Viktor sobbed something but Yuri could not make out what it was. "Yuurii..." He heard and then just something he could not understand, probably Viktor was saying something in russian.

After a while Viktor lifted up his head and wiped off his tears from his right eye when Yuri did the same for his left eye, smiling nicely at him. "Well, should we go?" Viktor asked smirking very slightly, still crying a little. Yuri nodded.

...

They walked in the city and passed by restaurants and stores. "What do you want for breakfast?" Asked Viktor. Yuri looked around. He didn't really want to eat anything in a restaurant, the dishes were a little too big for him for breakfast. "What if we just buy something little from a store and eat while going around the town?" Yuri asked. "If you want." He then continued.

"Yeah, fine for me!" Viktor said and walked in the next store they stumbled upon.

They both bought sandwiches and went in the queue to pay for them. Yuri was looking at the different magazine covers he could see around the area when his eyes stoped at something very familiar... His free skate costume. There was a big picture of his talking to Viktor after his free skate and before the award seremony. Then there was also a smaller picture of him and Viktor laying on the ice after Viktor had tackled him (and kissed him). And the headline said: "More than just a student and a coach? Read here why Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki's relationship might be more than you think." Yuri turned his eyes away from it and looked at the other magazines he saw. One of them had a small headline saying: "Matching rings and protective attitude. What exactly is the relationship between the five-time Grand Prix gold medalist Viktor Nikiforov and his current student Yuri Katsuki?"

Viktor payed for their sandwiches and gave Yuri his one when they went out of the store. Yuri was feeling uncomfortable. It had become such a big thing. Sure all celebrities had even more speculating around them but they had chosen that life, but he wanted just to skate and be known for that, he didn't want his personal life to be digged into.

They walked alongside each other eating quietly. "Yuri, is something bothering you?" Viktor asked. "Well a little bit. I just saw magazines wondering about our relationship and to be honest I don't like that."

Viktor placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I don't like it either." Yuri gazed up to him with his big round eyes and smiled again. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. I don't like it when you don't like it. And if I'm honest here, people have asked me way too much about my life and everything during these years. And after I became your coach everyone's been asking 'why'." He sighed and bit his sandwich.

"Is that why you dragged me out of it yeasterday? That you didn't want to answer anything becouse you don't want people to know."

"Yes. And I think you did right telling them that we are just good friends. At least for now I think it's best to not make a huge deal about this.. for everyone else. But when you win the gold medal it will be a different thing!" Viktor smirked and playfully attacked Yuri. "Stop that!" Yuri laughed.

...

They went around shopping for the rest of the day since it was their last day in Barcelona. They arrived back at the hotel when it was already dark, with many bags in their hands. "How are we going to get all this back home?" Wondered Viktor when he placed the bags on his bed in their hotel room. "I have no idea..." Yuri said and fell on his back on his bed, arms spread out to both sides. "Are you happy to go back home, Yuri?" The white haired man asked suddenly after staring at the bags for a while.

"Yep, it is nice to see mom and everyone again." Yuri said and looked up at the ceiling when suddenly his view was blocked by Viktor's face. "Hey, what are you-"

Viktor wrapped both his arms around Yuri and kissed him long and deep, his soft lips pressing tightly against Yuri's. Yuri closed his eyes and returned the kiss passionately, tangling up his fingers with Viktor's silky white hair.

To be continued..

Also sorry if this chapter was a little all over the place :'D


	3. Chapter 3

Viktor x Yuri

I do not own the characters

And the story continues:

After eating some breakfast in a small pub Viktor and Yuri carried all their bags to the airport. They were early, but it was better than being too late and having to hurry with everything they had on them. Yuri yawned and rubbed his left eye sitting on the pench. Viktor sat next to him and leaned forward to get his phone out from his bag.

"Wanna play something while we wait?" He asked Yuri and opened his phone. Yuri looked at the picture he had as his background and started smiling. It was a picture of him and Viktor with Viktor's dog, Maccachin at Hasetsu Ice Castle. It really brought a smile on Yuri's face.

Viktor gave him the phone after he opened a bubble shooting game. "Sorry, that's the only one I have..."

"Viktor, I can do just fine without playing anything. We can talk if you want and..." Viktor leaned closer until their foreheads touched. "But I want to see you playing that, Yuri. Try to beat my score in it too!" He laughed and pinched Yuri's nose.

Then he leaned back and to the side until he was resting against Yuri's shoulder. He watched with a slight smile as Yuri played the game, and after a while he noticed that Yuri's tongue was sticking out of his mouth.

...

Yuri and Viktor walked in the plane and found their seats. Yuri sat next to the window and Viktor came next to him.

"Viktor." Yuri whispered and looked out of the window.

"Yes?"

"Are you moving back to Russia now that you will come back to competitive skating?"

Viktor heard some sadness in his voice. "Well... I thought that maybe we could go there together. I still want to be your coach."

Yuri turned to look at Viktor with a very serious expression. "Do you really need a coach? What do they do to you anyways.. You can do basic training yourself since you were able to tell me how to do it. You know how to do all jumps and you always pick your music and goreograph all your numbers yourself."

Viktor's eyes widened.

"And I am good enough to see some mistakes and point them out..." Yuri whispered turning around.

Viktor just stared at him.

Then he reached out to hug Yuri and place a small kiss on his cheek. "We can try that, if you want me to stay in Japan with you." He said.

Yuri turned his head and their eyes met. "Really?"

"Really!"

...

Viktor and Yuri had both fallen asleep in the plane. Viktor was leaning against Yuri's shoulder again.

Yuri woke up and realised he did not feel his arm. He gently pushed Viktor away with the other one, trying not to wake him up. He took Viktor's phone from his pocket from under the arm he had placed on Yuri's thigh and checked the time. They would be soon arriving back to Japan so he couldn't sleep anymore.

He could almost see the airport when a static voice said that they would be arriving in Japan. He gently shook Viktor awake and told him that they were almost there.

Viktor rubbed his head and looked out the window at the ground under them.

...

They got their stuff and walked out of the airport to Yuri's family. They were all there, happily hugging both Viktor and Yuri. "Congratulations, Yuri!" His mother said very excited and hugged him so tightly he had trouble breathing. "We are so very proud of you!" His father said.

Yuri smiled. Soon they arrived back at his home. He went in his room with everything he had with him and started unpacking.

Viktor left his bags in the room he had stayed in for the past 8 months and decited to go and help Yuri out with unpacking. He wanted to go in the hot spring with him soon. Those were so nice and relaxing, and it would do good for Yuri's probabaly a bit stiffened muscles.

"Yuurii!" He called outside the door. He heared muffled sounds of Yuri unpacking and carrying his clothes and other stuff he had had with him over to their places. "Yuri!" He shouted again.

Yuri came to open the door. "Do you need help?" Viktor asked and stepped in. It was like a hurricane had gone by Yuri's room. "How did you even do this?" Viktor asked and picked up a wrinkled shirt from the pile.

Yuri scratched his head. He did not know how he was able to make such a mess. Maybe it was becouse he had just forced everything in his suitcase and when he opened it all the pressure that was it it had sent all his clothes flying all around the room.

Viktor sighed and said: "Yuuuuriiiii... I'll help you with this, then you will come with me to your amazing hot spring!" He started picking up Yuri's clothes and folding them nicely in small piles on the floor while Yuri stuffed the already folded clothes in his closet.

"You bought too much clothes, Yuri." Viktor said and smiled. "And I thought you didn't like shopping that much."

Yuri turned around to look at him with a pile of jogging trousers in his hands. "Well, I need these."

Viktor lifted up one eyebrow and stared at him for a moment. "That's what all the girls always say after they have bought too much clothes. They cannot fit them anywhere and they might use some of them once but they still say they need them."

Yuri stuffed the pile in his closet and then sat down on the floor in front of Viktor. "You are comparing me to a girl? Also not all of them are like that anyway, silly."

Viktor grinned and leaned to kiss Yuri. "You are just reminding me of a friend I had in middle school. She was obsessed with clothes. And she was always braiding my hair and putting all kinds of accessories in it." Viktor told Yuri.

"So, are we done?" He then asked and placed a pile of t-shirts on Yuri's arms. Yuri nodded and got up stuffing the last pile in his closet and shutting the door.

Viktor grabbed his hand and pulled him after him towards the changing room. "C'moon, Yuri, the quicker you get in the hot water the smaller the chance of your muscles getting stuck is! Go, go, go!" Yuri could not contain his laughter as they passed by his family.

...

Viktor sighed and closed his eyes, tilting his head back as he sat in the hot water. Yuri sat next to him, feeling the water warming up his slightly cold toes and moving up his body warming and relaxing it thoroughly. They sat in silence, just letting the water flow against their skin.

It was surprisingly quiet. There was nobody else other than Yuri, Viktor and Yuri's family present at the moment. They had the whole hot spring for theirselves.

Viktor opened his blue eyes and slid his hair back watching the plants growing around the area. "Yuri." He started.

Yuri turned his head.

"With words I cannot say how proud of you I am. Even though you didn't win, you did your best. I- How can I show you that I am proud of you and that I love you and that I want you to skate like that while I am a fellow competitor?"

Yuri's eyes widened.

"By never leaving my side." Yuri whispered and leaned on Viktor, wrapping his arm around him. He gently kissed his ear and then rested his cheek on his shoulder.

Viktor sat there and felt a faint smile forming on his lips. "I promise."

Then he suddenly turned his torso and grapped Yuri tighly from under his arms and lifted him up. He placed him down to sit on his lap. Yuri blushed and shivered from cold.

"Feel free to lean on my chest if you are cold." Viktor said smiling happily and pulling the slightly smaller man against him.

Yuri blushed even more when he felt the front of his body touching Viktor's. He buried his face under Viktor's chin in embarracement what made Viktor place his left hand on his lower back and pulling him even closer.


	4. Chapter 4

So hello again! Sorry it took a little while to post this chapter. I want to have one chapter ready after every chapter I post, and I was unable to write the next one. But now I was finally able to finish it. So please enjoy this chapter!

Viktor x Yuri

I do not own the characters

* * *

Viktor's lips traced down Yuri's neck and he licked away the running drops of water. He sat on the tiled floor and Yuri sat on his legs facing the other way. More and more water poured on their heads from the shower.

Yuri shivered every time he felt Viktor's lips touching his skin. Viktor's big hands slid down his arms and he took both his hands.

"Yuri." Viktor whispered in his ears which made him shut his eyes tighly and turn his face away.

"D-don't do that." Yuri said.

"Do what?" Viktor asked kissing along Yuri's neck and continuing on his right shoulder.

"Say my name like that.." Yuri said and allowed Viktor lift up his right hand. He crossed their fingers together and kissed their touching ring fingers and the golden rings Yuri had bought.

"Why?" He said quietly and he placed his hands on Yuri's hips.

Yuri blushed and leaned back on Viktor's chest. He said nothing. Slowly Viktor brought his hands up to his chest and at the same time licked behind his ear. "Turn around." He then whispered and placed his hands on the floor next to him.

Yuri turned around and sat back on Viktor's muscular legs and stared right into his blue eye. The other one was hidden behind his soaked hair and Yuri moved the hair to the side.

Strong arms wrapped around Yuri and pulled him closer. Their lips met along with their bodies. Yuri closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of Viktor's body against him.

Yuri had dressed up in his shirt and trousers when he heard a knock from the door. There was no doubt about who was behind the door when he heard a very familiar voice shouting his name just like eight months earlier when he had just moved here.

"Yuri, let's sleep together!" Viktor shouted through the door and knocked again. Yuri smirked, Viktor really was just like eight months ago.

He walked to the door and opened it and instantly he was on the floor on his back, Viktor's weight on him pressing him down and making it impossible to move.

"Viktor." Yuri sighed and ruffled the older man's hair. "I would be thankful if we didn't sleep on the floor."

Viktor had pressed his face against Yuri's neck so his voice was muffled when he spoke. "But it's so comfortable here."

Yuri used all the power he had to sit up while Viktor resisted. "For me it's not." He said. Viktor looked at him with his puppy-eye look and jumped up. He was such a goof sometimes.

Yuri climbed on his bed. He realised how tired he actually was when he tucked himself next to Viktor and pressed his forehead against his chest.

It was warm and nice, it felt good to be sleeping next to Viktor. He stroked his hair until he fell asleep, and for the entire night Viktor had one of his arms wrapped around him keeping him close.

Neither Yuri or Viktor had woken up yet, and it was almost noon. Minako who had came to visit to congratulate Yuri decited to go and wake them up. Yuri's mother showed her the way to Viktor's room and from there to Yuri's room since the rooms were along the same hall.

Minako knocked three times on Viktor's door asking him to wake up, but she got no answer. She went back down a little worried and asked for a key.

On the way back with the key she almost tripped and fell since Maccachin had decited to lay down right at the end of the stairs. Minako sighed frustrated and jumped over the dog heading to Viktor's door.

Everything was perfectly in order, like no-one had either not been in the room sleeping or they had already left. Minako scratched her head and left the room. Maybe Viktor had went out but nobody had noticed it.

Minako walked to Yuri's door and knocked. Nothing again. This time she didn't wait, she just opened the door and stormed in. "Yuri! Wake up!"

Yuri jumped and lifted up his head rubbing his eyes. "Mina..ko... What is this all about?" He asked, still half asleep. "It's almost noon and you haven't woken up."

Yuri rolled his eyes and yawned twice before answering. "Why can't you just let me sleep?" He then asked. "Becouse you cannot sleep around the clock!" Minako complained and swung her hands in the air.

Viktor coughed and peaked over Yuri's head. "What's this fuss about?"

Shock and realization flashed on Minako's face. "Viktor!? What are you doing here I was looking for you in your room!"

"I just came here to sleep with Yuri." Viktor said honestly and got out of the bed starting to head towards his room past Minako. For a while she stared after the man in just his boxers and then she turned to face Yuri with about a million questions in her mind.

"Exactly as he said." Yuri stated and got out lf the bed himself.

Minako tried to organize the questions and decide which one to ask first. She opened her mouth and closed it again.

Yuri dressed in his jogging outfit and walked out of the room leaving Minako in there. Soon she ran after him and almost bumped into him since he was standing in front of Viktor's door. "Viktor, let's go!" Yuri shouted.

Yuri and Viktor walked down the stairs with Minako after them, still opening and closing her mouth. She had drank too much in the past few days though the worst times of her hangover were over. But her brain still worked quite slowly and she was trying to process what she had seen.

Viktor held a bottle under water while Yuri kept the faucet open. The rings they had on stuck out to Minako and she stepped between the two men and shut the water. Both Yuri and Viktor looked surprised when Minako pushed them in the middle of the room and walked to stand in front of them.

"Alright then you two, I demand an explanation. We all thought those were just some lucky charms but it seems that it's not the case. What's going on?"

Yuri's family gathered around too, wondering what was even going on.

"You have matching rings, you are especially good friends AND you were sleeping together in the same bed."

They all stared at them. Viktor pulled Yuri closer to him.

* * *

I really hope you enjoy this story, though it is kind of weird and all over the place sometimes. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Yay I was finally able to write the sixth chapter so I could upload this.

Thank you for everyone who reads and likes this story!

So, please enjoy this chapter! Hopefully I'll be able to upload a little faster next time.

* * *

"We are happy to announce that we are engaged." Viktor said and smiled his biggest and happiest smile.

"Huh?"

It took a moment from everyone to process the news. Yuri was starting to get worried when nobody responded. Cold sweat started to form on his forehead.

"But my, congratulations then!" Yuri's mother was the first one to say anything, and the others followed right after her congratulating them.

Viktor looked proud standing next to Yuri who was relieved, it was not as bad as he had imagined, he was glad that the people he knew were mostly undersanding and approving. Though it was still unbelievable to hear Viktor state it out loud.

He blushed slightly and got a huge urge to hug Viktor tightly and kiss him. Yuri had no idea where that came from, maybe he was just so happy to hear Viktor say it, tell his family and Minako, their quite close friend about it. And the sound of his voice, Yuri could hear the love in it. He knew it was not some stupid joking some people do, you could hear the attachment from Viktor's voice and that made Yuri fall in love with him even more.

Before he had just kinda admitted it and then tried not to think about it that much, but now that they were able to be open about it with his family... he realised that he was able to let his thoughts go free.

Yuri felt his mother's warm and comfortable arms wrap around him. "I'm so happy that you actually found someone you love."

Yuri could do nothing but smile. He was glad that his parents accepted Viktor as a part of the family.

Watching Viktor skate was always an important thing to Yuri. He had followed the older man since he was a child, he had always been amazed by the skills he had and the way he moved beautifully on the ice. Yuri was putting on his skates and watching Viktor skate, he was doing something Yuri had never seen. Probably he was goreographing his new program.

Yuri stood up and walked closer, just staring at the slender figure moving on the ice, it looked like Viktor belonged there. He fit no place on earth better than ice. Yuri listened to the sound of his skates quietly scratching the ice as he moved. One last pirouette and Viktor stopped exchausted, slowly coming towards Yuri who was still staring at him enchanted.

"What did you think?" Viktor asked and pulled Yuri's hand to get him on the ice too. "Wow." It was the only word Yuri could think of.

Viktor started skating again pulling Yuri after him. He was not ready for that so he lost his balance and almost fell. Viktor caught him in his arms and laughed. He held his hands and pulled him after him, making sure he was able to follow and stay on his feet.

Eventually Viktor turned around to face the same way Yuri did and they turned around together. Yuri went faster going past him and making a jump in front of him, returning back at his side.

Even Viktor thought it was fun to just skate and do something other than training or coaching when at the skating rink. He enjoyed skating together with Yuri at his side, not caring about mistakes becouse they could not make those right now. If you are not doing anything particular, you cannot make mistakes. As long as you stay on your feet you do enough. As long as you have fun, you are doing amazingly.

That was what Viktor thought as they skated around the rink, crossing over it and changing direction. Eventually their hands slipped together and they skated around holding hands tightly, not letting go of each other even when they stopped and stepped off the ice.

VIKTOR'S BIRTHDAY

It was nearly christmas and Yuri was starting to get stressed out about Viktor's upcoming birthday. He had no idea what to give him as a present but he wanted to give him something. Anything could be fine, really, but it had to be something that would make Viktor happy.

Viktor seemed a little worried when Yuri told him he was going to the rink but he wanted to be alone there. "Are you okay?" He asked when Yuri walked past him looking at his feet. "I'm fine." Yuri said and left the house as quick as possible. He wanted some time alone so he could decide what to get for Viktor.

Skating aimlessly around in the small crowd he thought over and over again. What did Viktor like? First thing that came in mind was ice skating, but that was most certainly a thing he could do whenever he wanted. Second thing Yuri thought about was pork cutlet bowls. But Viktor already ate those pretty much all the time so he didn't need those either. Viktor also liked dogs but he had one and Yuri could not buy another one. First, he had no money and second, Viktor had a dog and he loved him.

Getting frustrated Yuri stopped and rubbed his head. Chokolate? Cake? No, they got those anyways. New clothes? A book? Yuri left the ice and sat on a pench. 'Maybe I should just ask Viktor himself." He thought.

But it would ruin the surprise. And Yuri was certain that if you have to ask someone you love to tell you what they want as a gift then you do not know them well enough and you do not deserve them. As he took off his skates forcefully pulling the bows open he finally came up with an idea.

'There is still one thing he likes.' He thought as he got up carrying his skates with him.

He headed back home, feeling seemingly better. Suddenly he felt tired, he hadn't noticed the growing tiredness while worrying so much.

When he was back home he ran to take care of his skates and left them in their proper place after he was done. Viktor was just walking down the stairs in a dark blue kimono. Yuri regognised it. "So it had been you who has gone through my closet and taken my clothes." He said. He had to admit that Viktor looked very good in a kimono.

Viktor smiled. "Want to come with me to the hot spring soon?" He asked. Yuri walked past him. "No, sorry. I'm very tired. I want to go to sleep." He had been stressing out about Viktor's birthday so much that he was unable to sleep during past nights.

Lazy steps followed him to his room and he was grabbed into a hug from behind when he closed the door. "Viktor.." Yuri complained and walked to his bed removing his shirt and throwing in on the floor.

He felt like someone pulled down his eyelids, and he fell on the bed, his legs dangling off the enge, and his right toes sloghtly touching the floor. He heard Viktor's quiet steps coming closer just before his tiredness took over and he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

So here you go, the next chapter! Now I'll post two chapters and then you guys have to wait for a little while so I can write the next ones. It just depends on how long it takes for me to come up with a good idea for the upcoming chapters.. haha

I actually watched episodes 9 and 10 again today and I got this huge need to write this fanfic so I finished the next chapter (7) earlier than I thought and I can't wait to share it with you.. So you'll get it now, right away.

Hopefully you'll enjoy!

* * *

Yuri found himself sleeping comfortably for a while until he woke up feeling cozy and warm. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around. It was six o'clock, he noticed the clock on his bedside table. Something very familiar was behind him.

The reason he always woke up feeling warm was again sleeping behind him, but now he still had the kimono on. It had opened slightly and Yuri's back was tightly pressed against Viktor's warm muscular chest, pulled closer by the arm he had wrapped around him.

Yuri couldn't help but smile, every time he woke up like this it felt amazingly good. He didn't even remember what it was like to sleep alone, it felt like he had always woken up next to the white haired man.

Yuri struggled to turn on his back so he could watch Viktor sleep. His light eyelashes curved beautifully upwards, and slightly fluttered around when Yuri breathed out. Viktor's soft hair was scattered on the pillow, and a small warm smile could be seen on his lips.

A funny feeling in Yuri's stomach grew bigger and he leaned to kiss those soft lips that formed a slight smile, making the urge to do that come down. The touch was so subtle Yuri thought Viktor would not even notice it, but right when he was pulling away Viktor pressed their lips together again, harder, yet still very gently.

"Feeling better?" He asked and opened his eyes to see Yuri's closed eyes few inches away from his.

"Yeah!" Yuri said giving him a smile.

Viktor leaned over Yuri and wrapped his arm under Yuri's neck and placed his nose against his neck. Yuri felt warmth and hotness go around his body as their chests touched. Viktor's breath on his neck tickled when he spoke. "I was worried when you looked like that. Why were you so tired? Have you not been able to sleep well?"

At first Yuri hesitated but then wrapped his arms around Viktor, grabbing his right wrist with his left hand to keep his arms up around him. "I had some trouble sleeping." He said, hoping that Viktor wouldn't ask more. He didn't want to tell him that he stressed about his birthday. He would just probably say that he didn't want anything as a present or he didn't have to worry about it. But Yuri was that kind of a person, he always wanted to give everyone a present, he was kind and he wanted go remember everyone's birthdays and have fun with them. The only bad thing about it was that he stressed a lot. Especially when it was someone who he cared about, he wanted to give them the perfect birthday present.

Frustrated. He was frustrated. He placed down the piping bag he had in hand and swiped some sweat off his forehead leaving a white line of frosting. His mother came in and looked at the cake he had in front of him on the counter.

"It looks good. Don't worry, I know he will like it. You worry too much."

Yuri licked his thumb clean and nodded quietly. Then he took a tiny black skate her sister had done and placed it carefully on the cake.

Then he headed towards his room where Viktor was still sleeping. He opened the door and instantly Maccachin came towards him.

"No, do not jump against my legs now, boy. You don't want your daddy's cake to get ruined, right?" Yuri said quietly and Maccachin sat down.

"Happy birthday, Viktor!" Yuri shouted. Viktor jumped slightly and lifted up his head from the pile of pillows he had. A look of surprise rose on his face and soon faded into a smile.

"You really shouldn't have.." Viktor laughed and stared at the cake Yuri was carrying. "No complaining now. I want you to have an amazing birthday."

He placed the cake down on his bedside table and sat on the bed to hug Viktor. "Stay still." Viktor said and pushed him away. "What..?" Viktor leaned forward and licked his forehead. "Mm, delicious." He said and licked the last bit of frosting that was still left.

"Why didn't you just cover yourself in frosting? Why did you make a cake when you could have done that." Viktor said in a low tone and peeked at Yuri through his hair.

"Umm.."

Yuri was unable to speak. Somewhere in his mind he thought that it would have been nice, feeling Viktor touch him while licking off the frosting.

"Don't you dare say you got me a present. I said I don't need anything."

"Uhh... I will give it to you in the evening.. after we have gone to the hot spring." Yuri said and took a knife to cut the cake.

"You are so cute." Viktor laughed when Yuri gave him a piece of the cake and a spoon.

The water felt so good in the gold air as they sat right next to each other in a beautiful silence. Only thing that could be heard was their synchronised breathing. Yuri's heart pounded in his chest, he was sure Viktor could hear it.

He was building up confidence to tell Viktor about the present he had chosen for him.

After a while Viktor sighed and pulled Yuri closer. He opened his eyes and looked at him. He looked somewhat troubled even though his expression was quite relaxed.

"What's troubling you?" He asked softly and groped his hair.

Yuri breathed in. He had to say it. Now or never. "So about that present..." he started and opened his eyes.

"I didn't come up with anything else so.. um.. I decited I am going to give myself as a present to you."

Viktor stared at him puzzled. "But.. I already have you. You are here with me, that's all I can ask for. I don't need you as a present, I already have you." Viktor whispered and wrapped his other arm around Yuri to hug him. The water splashed quietly as he did it.

"I mean.. I thought.. you'd.. get it... Like I thought that would.. pop into your mind right away when I said that.. I..." Yuri said, his voice shivering.

Viktor's eyes widened. "Do not materialize yourself like that." He said somewhat disappointed. "I won't do anything like that if you don't want to."

"But I thought it was.. a good idea."

"Do you really want it?" Viktor whispered into his ear. Yuri nodded. Viktor placed his fingers under his chin and lifted up his head very gently. "Then just tell me. I'm disappointed. I hoped you wouldn't materialize yourself like that. It does not work for me that way." He said.

"But it was the only way I was able to say it.. otherwise I would have been too embarraced."

Viktor smiled and kissed his softly. "I understand.."

Yuri felt warmth spreading throughout his body as their lips touched.

Viktor pulled Yuri tightly against him, gently squeesing him. He buryed his nose in his black hair and whispered.

"Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

So, we are getting to 'the good stuff' *insert yaoi fangirl screams here*

I am not good with writing this kind of scenes... nope... I would consider this as like very light lemon or lime (I really cannot tell which one fits better haha) becouse 1. I am not good with writing lemon and 2. Actual hardcore lemon does not fit my story or this ship in general (if you ask me). I feel like the relationship Viktor and Yuri have is built up in a way that type of lemon we all know and love does not fit. I personally cannot see Viktor (who I see as the seme) doing things like the semes usually do in lemon fanfics... I think they'd be more subtle (except when Yuri is drunk)...

But enough unnecessary talking! Hopefully you'll enjoy this! Thank you for reading my story, I appreciate it. :D

* * *

He leaned against the cool wall, it felt almost cold against his hot skin. He felt the air in the room getting hotter too. But just the feeling of Viktor's slender fingers slowly removing the kimono he was wearing and his lips slowly moving down on his exposed chest was enough to make him shiver like it was colder in the room.

Littlebit of light was coming from under the door, and a dull light was on top of his table in the furthest corner of the room. Otherwise the room was dark, and even with the light he could barely make out anything surrounding him, even the bed next to him looked weird in the dark.

And honestly the only thing he could see was Viktor, while feeling embarraced he still couldn't let his gaze leave him.

His skin felt like it was burning. The way Viktor touched him now was new, nothing compared to the other times he might have been touching him. He moved slowly, almost too slowly.

Yuri moaned quietly when Viktor straightened and came closer. He leaned against him, gently placing one of his long legs between Yuri's, gently moving it against his crotch. His lips tenderly touched his neck.

Yuri whimpered quietly and closed his eyes when Viktor sucked at his neck and collarbones, leaving small hickeys all over.

Yuri had no idea when it happened or how, but suddenly he had been carried over to the bed and he was laying on it, pulling the bedsheats as Viktor teased him with his tongue, licking his lower stomach slowly.

He felt his body getting even hotter, his eyes were cloudy and he felt like he had a fever. Viktor's wandering tongue came close to the spot where he needed his touch the most, then he pulled his head away. Yuri opened his eyes and sat up leaning on his elbows.

His cheeks shone bright red and he looked at Viktor who removed his shirt. Yuri forced himself to get up and crawl over to Viktor, his body slightly twitching from the need and want he felt. It was a new feeling. He was looking for a word to describe it.

He pinned Viktor down on the bed and kissed him deeply. For a moment Viktor's blue eyes were round out of surprise. He opened his mouth more and Yuri accepted the invitation and entered his tongue in Viktor's mouth.

Viktor wrapped his hands around him, pulling his head even closer to him while rising up to a sitting position. The only thing Yuri could do was to sit down on Viktor's thighs, very close to him. Shivers went through his body as he felt his bare crotch touching Viktor's still clothed one.

"Ngh." He said and pulled his head away. He smiled at Viktor, his cheeks shining bright red and his eyes glittering in the dark.

They had drank few drinks to celebrate christmas and Viktor's birthday. After a while he and Viktor had left the others and found their way to his room, where the cake had been brought again.

Yuri cut a big piece of the cake and gave it to Viktor. He was just going to get another piece for himself when Viktor's hand suddenly gripped his arm and pulled him back on the bed.

Sitting next to Viktor and looking surprised he turned to face the man. His blue eyes looked at his brown ones, and his lips were curled up in a beautiful smile.

He took a spoonful of the cake from his plate and brought it towards Yuri. Yuri opened his mouth and took the cake, tasting the sweet frosting and the soft vanilla cake that had some blueberry jam between the layers.

Viktor took the spoon out of his mouth and took another bite for himself, wrapping his left arm around Yuri. Then he gave another bite for Yuri who smiled at him happily. 'How can little things like that make you so happy?' he thought, leaning against Viktor and happily accepting all the pieces of cake he offered to him.

Yuri arched his back and moaned quietly, being then shut by Viktor's lips. Slowly he felt Viktor pushing one finger in him, making him moan louder in their kiss. He could still taste the cake they had eaten, the sweet taste of blueberries, in Viktor's mouth.

"I love you." Viktor whispered into his ear when he started to move his hand slowly in a round motion, making Yuri arch his back more and lean more against the finger that was deep inside him. It was something he had never felt before, and despite the pain it felt good.

Viktor's whispers in his ears felt good, his breath against his neck. His lips on his shoulders, collarbones and chest.

"GAHhh!" Yuri let out surprised when Viktor pushed in another finger. Viktor kissed his forehead. "Relax." He whispered.

He saw mixed emotions on Yuri's face, pain and pleasure standing out the most. That soft and slightly round face he liked. He kissed his cheek. Those round cheeks made him look so cute when he smiled.

Viktor pressed his ear against Yuri's chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating. His heart beat faster and faster as he moved his fingers in and out faster and faster.

Yuri arched his back again and his head fell back, a low moan escaping his lips.

Viktor moved between his legs and leaned over him. "Yuuri." He said quietly. Yuri opened one eye just to meet Viktor's eyes, surpsisingly bright blue even in the dull light.

He wrapped his arms around him, spreading soft warmth all over him. "Yuri." He said again. "I love you."

Yuri tried to answer, but he could not form words. He wanted to cry, he loved Viktor so much. Describing the feeling to himself was diffucult. He loved him so much it almost hurt. "Can I?" Soft words were whispered right next to his ear.

Tears forming in his eyes, the emotions he felt towards Viktor coming up as a pain in his throat, as the urge to cry, he nodded.

He started crying instantly when he and Viktor became one, he cried out of happiness, out of love, and pulled Viktor closer, crying quietly in front of him. He sobbed something, even he didn't know what he meant with it.

Viktor closed his eyes and let his forehead press on Yuri's chest, one teardrop rolling down his cheek and dropping on Yuri's skin. Seeing Yuri cry like that, cry becouse he was happy made him cry aswell.

Yuri cried louder, pulling his closer to him, then letting go and pulling the bedsheets, then scratching his back and pulling him closer again.

Viktor's fingers wandered around, and he sucked Yuri's neck the same pace as he moved him hips. Carefully so he wouldn't hurt Yuri more than necessary. "Ah." Yuri moaned and dug his nails in Viktor's back.

Viktor embraced him tightly, moaning quietly, pressing his fingers on Yuri's arms. A new sensation filled Yuri. He let go of Viktor, his arms fell down at his sides.

Viktor placed a kiss on his neck, stayed still and hugged Yuri tight. His eyes were closed and he was panting. "I love you." He whispered again. "..so much.." Yuri whispered through his still falling tears.

A smile spread across Viktor's face and he rolled over to Yuri's side.

* * *

To be continued when I get the few next chapters planned out and written. Hopefully it won't take long.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry it took a long time to upload this...

This is actually like.. what.. 6th(?) version I've written, I had hard time deciding what exactly to do next. But now I think I am pleased with this, so please enjoy!

* * *

"Yuri! Try lifting your hand up more next time!" Viktor shouted from the middle of the rink and backed up slightly when Yuri skated past him. "Let's do that part again."

Yuri stopped and skated to him, trying to massage his still a littlebit sore back with his fingertips. "If we take the whole part from the toe loop to here and then we stop for today?" Viktor asked and gently patted Yuri's head.

Yuri smiled and nodded, getting ready to do his toe loop again.

Viktor watched him, watching closely every little move with his strict eyes. Yuri's form was absolutely beautiful despite the fact that his back was stiff.

It had been two days since his birthday and Yuri had been eating way too much cake. It hadn't affected him that much but Viktor wanted him to stay fit for the next season.

"That was good! Very good!" Viktor shouted and skated to the exhausted Yuri, who was leaning on his knees panting.

"Very good indeed..." Viktor dropped his coaching voice and whispered in Yuri's ear. He grabbed his face gently between his hands and kissed him, tasting his sweat from his lips.

Yuri closed his eyes kissing Viktor back, eagerly looking for a chance to enter his tongue in his mouth to deepen their kiss. He curled his fingers crabbing littlebit of Viktor's shirt and pulled himself up more, better against him.

Viktor's fingers ran through his hair, stopping surprised when he grabbed his shirt and pulled himself closer. Then he continued brushing out the tangles in his hair gently, pulling him even closer at the same time.

After a while they parted, Viktor still caressing Yuri's hair.

They were walking home from the skating rink when Viktor suddenly stopped. Yuri looked at him wondering what was going on in his head.

"What if we go and eat at a restaurant?" Viktor asked and and stared at Yuri with a smile. Yuri nodded, and instantly Viktor grabbed his hand and pulled him after him towards the town.

Yuri held his bag tightly in his hand, barely being able to follow Viktor's pace under the weight of it. It had both of their skates in it along with other stuff, including a change of clothing and some water bottles.

Viktor pulled him in a nice little restaurant, and they found a table at the corner. It was a nice, quiet spot, with dull lighting and a small candle set out on the table. The whole restaurant was peaceful and smelled like delicious food. The light caused by the candles on every table was fluttering on the walls.

Viktor sat in the very corner on the couch and Yuri sat next to him, placing the bag on the floor under the table. Viktor took one menu and opened it on the table so they both could use it.

Yuri ate his food slowly, enjoying the taste. Viktor looked at his plate curiously, as if he were checking out what he was eating.

"Do you want some?" Yuri asked.

Without waiting for an answer he took a mouthful and offered in towards Viktor who looked at it surprised for a moment before opening his mouth and eating it. He mumbled something like "delicious" before even finishing it all. Then he took a mouthful of food from his plate and offered it to Yuri who accepted it happily, smirking playfully at him before taking it.

They continued eating in silence, Yuri constantly leaning more and more to Viktor until their arms touched.

He felt happy being alone with Viktor in such a beautiful and calm place. It was so much different than going back home, since now more people were coming there for holidays. It was fun to be able to go somewhere with Viktor to hang out, it was boring to be always at home. And being together at the skating rink was getting to the old way again, Viktor training him.

He took the last meatball from his plate and held in in front of his face for a while. Viktor turned to look at him, wondering why he was just staring at a meatball.

"Hey, Viktor." Yuri said and straightened his back twisting his body to look at him and his blue eye. The other was again covered completely by his soft hair.

Viktor opened his mouth to ask 'what' when Yuri stuffed the meatball between his lips. Viktor giggled through it, his eye narrowing happily, and tiny wrinkles forming at the top of his nose when he did that.

Yuri supported himself with his knee and came close to him, biting down on the meatball too. He bit it in half and kissed Viktor quickly, and then returned back down to sit normally, eating the half of the meatball he had in his mouth.

Viktor wrapped his arm around him, laughing quietly while eating his half. Exactly this kind of unexpected things Yuri did made him like being alone with him. Sometimes he could just suddenly skate behind him him when he was checking the time from his phone and kiss him. And sometimes it was Viktor himself goofing around, doing such things to him to brighten up the mood.

They got back quite late and went straight to Yuri's room. Yuri clearly had something in mind when he was changing his clothes, he could send quick looks towards Viktor at times. When the got into bed and he still said nothing Viktor ran his finger down his neck and asked:

"Yuurii, what is it you are thinking about? Are you troubled about something?"

Yuri turned around under the blanket to face Viktor and looked at him. "I would like to go and see Russia some day. To check out the place better than when we had competitons in there. Would you mind if we went there at some point, just on a vacation?"

Viktor smiled and embraced Yuri softly, pulling him closer and feeling his warmth through the fabric of his shirt. "Why not. Whenever you want."

When Yuri woke up the next morning Viktor had left the room. Yuri felt empty not waking up next to him. His bed felt so big without Viktor on it, and in seemed cold. Actually the spot where Viktor usually slept was not as warm as usually so he had been gone for a while.

Yuri got up and went downstairs after changing his clothes. There was quite a few people in there eating breakfast, and his family was busy dealing with them. Yuri went to take a piece of bread and then he went back up to see if Viktor was in his room. The door was open, and Maccachin was laying in the middle of the floor.

Viktor was nowhere to be seen, not even in the hot spring. And why would he even be in there at this time of the day? Yuri could not ask his family about it since they were busy, so he tried to think about other places where Viktor could have gone to.

Then he decided to go check out the one place he should have thought about first, the skating rink.

* * *

So just to clear up one thing now... I'm not exactly sure what kind of business Yuri's family actually has or have they any besides the hot spring, but in this story they have a sort of a hotel business going on. ... But hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I'll be uploading the next one a littlebit quicker again. :)


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry it took a few days again.. I was supposed to post this earlier but I've been busy trying to look for a job for the summer... (and also I've been waiting for the new kuroshitsuji movie but it just never seems to be uploaded anywhere lol) but here we go, we have the new chapter!

* * *

Yuri ran up the stairs in front of the Hasetsu Ice Castle and opened the door to get in. There was nobody there, it seemed quiet. He walked along the hallway and stepped in at the rink after walking through the dressing room. There was nothing in the dressing room so it felt like not a single soul was present. But there he was, all his stuff at the side of the rink, skating alone, training his new program.

Yuri stood still at the back, just staring at him. It reminded him of the times he watched Viktor skate when he was younger, when he just dreamt about being on the same level as he some day.

A quadruple flip. Yuri held his breath, and then let the air out when he witnessed yet another perfect landing from Viktor. Skates scratched the ice creating a beautiful sound, almost like music itself.

Viktor ended the program and started to skate to his bag and waterbottle, now noticing Yuri who stood at the back. "Oh, Yuri!" He shouted and waved his hand.

Yuri walked over and gave him the bottle. "I'm sorry I left you there, I just wanted to finish this program alone." He said and took some more water. "Do you want to see?" He asked and backed up after placing the bottle in Yuri's hand.

"Don't even ask!" Yuri laughed and quickly looked around. There was nobody else in the building, most of the rooms were dark, so how did Viktor get in?

...

"They gave me a key so we can go and train whenever we want." Viktor said and pulled Yuri closer when they walked out of the building.

The sun was quite high up in the sky and it light up the town very nicely in its cold golden light. It was a bit chilly, and Yuri pulled his collar up to protect his neck.

They walked down the streets, Viktor talking about where he had decided to take Maccaching when they were going to go on their daily walk.

They arrived back at Yuri's family's house, went in and straight to look for the dog. "Maccachin!" Viktor shouted, and soon they heard little claws hitting quietly against the floor through the dog's fur. "Good doggy, good!" Viktor laughed and spread his arms, allowing the dog to jump against him.

"Hey, stop that!" Viktor said when Maccachin licked his face for the third minute in a row. All the guests, Yuri, and Yuri's family were laughing at the sight of them.

...

"When do you want to leave?" Viktor asked suddenly when they were finally left alone in the hot spring.

"Umm.. whenever it's okay. The sooner the better I guess." Answered Yuri and stretched his hands forward feeling the tightened muscel in his back resisting the movement.

"Where's the sore spot?" Viktor asked and reached to touch Yuri's back with both hands. He pressed down gently and moved his hands slowly, trying to feel the sore spot under his fingers.

"Ah" Yuri let out when his fingest crossed over the right spot. He smirked. "Ha, found it!" He said and started to make circular motion with his palm. Yuri stayed still, his hands reaching forward. The relaxing warm water splashing over the sore spot in his back, and Viktors gentle hands massaging it felt so good. It was impossible to do that yourself, his hand was unable to properly reach to that exact spot.

Viktor continued calmy, staring at Yuri's expression the whole time. His eyes were closed and he looked relaxed, despite the fact that the position might not have been the most confortable to be in for a long time.

"I will get us a flight for next week." Viktor whispered and then stopped massaging Yuri's back.

He leaned back and watched the smiling Yuri straighten his back. "I can continue after we get out of here if you want. I don't want any other muscles of yours to get stiff from that position."

Yuri laughed and nodded, standing up to his feet and leaving the hot spring. The surprised Viktor got up and followed after him. "So you really want me to do that?" He asked when he was scrubbing the shampoo in Yuri's hair. "Yeah, it was just so nice, it's a pain when you can't reach to do it yourself and it effects your skating abilities a bit." Yuri said and reached back to wrap his arms around Viktor's waist.

Viktor opened the shower and washed away the shampoo, feeling the soft black hair in his hands. It was getting quite long, Yuri hadn't been getting it cut for a while.

They wrapped up in their towels and headed towards Yuri's room. Maccachin was sleeping at the top of the stairs just like so many times before.

...

Yuri sighed and pressed his cheek against his pillow. Viktor was sitting on his legs, pressing down on his back with his palms.

The warmth and the pressure felt good and Yuri could feel his back relaxing more and more. Viktor leaned on his hands and made Yuri squeal quietly at the sudden increase of the pressure on his back. Soon he could feel Viktor's warm breath behind his ear.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner that your back is so stiff?"

"And you even said it yourself, you cannot skate to your full potential like this." He continued. Yuri opened his eyes and looked at him. He smiled slightly, his hair brushing against Yuri's cheek.

Viktor straightened his back and continued massaging Yuri's back slowly with his palms. Once in a while he let his fingers wander to his sides, making him shiver at the sudden touch of his fingertips.

"Yuri?" Viktor asked suddenly, grabbing his sides and using his thumbs to massage his back. Yuri tried turning his head more, and looked at him, letting out a small questioning sound.

"Is your back so stiff becouse you went to Minako's place few days ago?" Curious blue eyes looked right into the only eye Yuri could see him with. The other was closed and pressed into the pillow.

"Might be." Yuri said and turned his torso so he could sit up on the bed in front of Viktor.

"What did you do there?" Viktor asked. He stretched his arms towards the ceiling and then back down.

"Ballet." Yuri said, almost laughing. What a stupid question that was.

Viktor reached to take his face between his eyes and leaned slightly closer. "Aww, why didn't you ask me to come too. I would have liked to see you do something you have loved since your childhood. Other than skating." Viktor made a very cute and very fake angry face at him.

Yuri bursted into laughter. Viktor let go of his face and just stared at him, quiet, not knowing what in the thing he said made Yuri laugh so much.

"Yuri? Seriously, are you okay?" He scratched his head and bit his lip. Yuri dried off the tears from his eyes and tried to breathe in and out, calming himself.

"You know, I've always liked ballet and ice skating... but the thing I've loved since my childhood is you. From the first time I saw you. I wanted to be like you some day, and that motivated me to become better and better at skating." He told and looked down at his hands.

Viktor leaned forward and hugged him tightly. "Thank you..." he whispered. They stayed like that for a moment before Viktor let go and pushed Yuri so that he held him his arms lenght away. "But why on earth did you start laughing like a madman?"

"It's just the words you chose to use..."

Viktor looked puzzled and let go of his arms thinking about what he had said. "I just said that I would have liked to see you dancing ballet some day..?"

Yuri came closer, the same look on his face as when he skated his short program. "No, you said you would have liked to see me do something I've loved since my childhood." Viktor tilted his head clearly not getting what Yuri meant. "...which pretty much means you."

Yuri kissed him, slowly pushing him on the bed.

* * *

Hopefully you guys enjoyed tho I find this chapter to be one of those 'all over the place' -ones... and I am a horrible person leaving you with such a cliffhanger ;)


	10. Chapter 10

I apologize for the wait! I had tests and I was busy studying.. :(

Hopefully you can forgive me for this.

Anyway, here is the next chapter! Please enjoy. And now I really hope I could be able to post the next chapter sooner, but I have an english test and a swedish test coming so we'll see.

* * *

Skates scratched against the ice as the young blonde boy skated towards the side of the rink to his ringing phone. He stopped and picked it up placing it against his ear.

A smile grew on his face as he heard a familiar voice coming through.

"You're coming here? Sure!" He said happily before placing the phone back down and heading to his coach who was starting to look very unpatient.

"Yuri, please try to pay attention!" Yakov sighed loudly and ordered the boy to continue his training.

Finally getting out Yurio ran ot of the rink carrying his skating bag over his shoulder. His grandfather's car was waiting outside and he jumped in, cheeks red from the many hours of training and a happy shine in his eyes.

"Otabek's coming here next week, can he stay at our place?" He asked and happily took the foord his grandfather offered him.

A silent nod. Yurio reached to hug the man and continued eating. Suddenly he felt his pocket vibrating.

He took out his phone and stared at the name in disbelieve. Why was Viktor calling him? He swallowed and answered the call.

Yuri sat on his suitcase watching Viktor who tapped his feet on the floor growling silently, unpatiently waiting for his suitcases to arrive from the plane.

Yuri sighed and looked at his stiff figure. Even through the loose comfortable clothing he wore Yuri could see, or rather imagine, his muscles and slender form.

Viktor swung his head to the side making his hair move away from his face when he finally saw his suitcases coming.

Yuri got up and waited for Viktor to join him. They walked away next to each other, Viktor leading the way out of the airport.

On the way out they saw two very familiar people standing together at the corner, talking. The other was tall and very muscular, and the other was slender and he had long blonde hair.

"Is it just me or is his hair longer than it used to be?" Yuri asked and pointed towards the two.

"Huh, who knows. I don't remember."

Yuri gazed up at him. "Let's go say hi!"

He started walking faster and Viktor followed after him.

Yurio turned his head when he heard steps coming closer to them. Most certainly he didn't want to see those two, but for some reason he couldn't help but smile.

Yuri's hair was pinned from the left side, and the right side reached almost down to his jaw. Viktor looked the same as always, only difference was that now he looked much more relaxed.

Otabek turned around and greeted Viktor and Yuri by waving his hand quickly. His dark eyes inspected every inch of both Yuri and Viktor, and he looked surprised to see Yuri with so long hair.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Yuri asked trying to be friendly. Knowing Yurio he'd have to be very careful not to piss off the young boy. Not that Yurio was easy to anger, but if one was not careful he might get a bit pissed off, being a teenager and all.

He just straightened the collar in his tiger striped coat and smiled.

Yuri gazed around the hall in the hotel he and Viktor were going to stay in. The cieling was high up, and nice black leather couches were all round the sides of the room. At the very end Yuri could see two elevators.

Viktor turned around from the woman he was talking to, holding two keycards in his hand. "Here." He said and gave Yuri the other one.

They walked over to the elevators and got inside. Viktor pressed the button to the highest floor.

"You are awfully quiet, Yuri."

"Oh, sorry..."

He turned to look at the worried blue eyes. His eyes wondered to Viktor's soft hair. He started smiling. "You know... concider yourself lucky that you don't have long hair anymore... if you had, I'd never let go of it."

Viktor laughed. "I'd love it if you played with my hair." He stepped closer and took Yuri's face between his hands. "You'd be the only person that I'd let do that. I didn't like how everyone wanted to braid it all the time."

Light plush coloured Yuri's cheeks. Viktor pulled at the tangles in his hair and sighed. "You haven't brushed your hair again? Let me brush it later, okay?"

They were on the highest floor so they got out of the elevator. Viktor opened the door to their room and they stepped in.

"That's nice." Viktor grinned and looked at the bed. "Atleast we will be able to fit now."

"You don't like sleeping next to me?" Yuri asked and carried his suitcase to the bed.

"Of course I do, silly." Viktor said and locked up in the bathroom for few minutes. Yuri sat on the bed waiting, leaning on his elbows.

When Viktor came out he asked: "Then, do you not like sleeping so close to me since my bed is so small?"

Viktor just stared at him. Cold sweat started forming on his foreahead as he stared back at him.

"I was't talking about that at all..." Viktor sighed.

"How is it possible that we run into each other all the time?" Yurio sighed when he noticed Yuri and Viktor in the same store where he was with Otabek. Viktor was showing all kinds of clothes to Yuri, and even holding them in front of him to see what he would look like in them.

Otabek held a pair of shoes that had leopard print on them. "Try these on?" He asked and practically forced them in Yurio's hands.

Yurio sat down on a small chair and took off his shoes. Otabek smirked as he went further to check if he could find something else Yurio would like. Something to do with cats.

Viktor pulled Yuri past Yurio and Otabek and headed to the store on the other side of the street.

"Get anything you want for tonight!" Viktor said and gave Yuri a paper bag.

Yuri looked around. All he could see was candy all over. Different colours and flavours. "But, why?" He asked and turned around holding the bag in his hands. Viktor had disappeared.

Yuri looked for him, and noticed him stuffing candy in his own paper bag further in the store. He went from candy to candy like he had done it the same way often before.

"Did you say something?" He asked and walked over to him.

"Why?"

"Did you honestly think I would force you to stay in the hotel for all the time. You are silly. We are going to see a movie!" Viktor told him when they arrived to the cinema after walking to the hotel and back.

He went inside. "Yuri, what kind of movies do you like?" He asked, intensively looking at the different movies they could choose from.

"A horror film?"

"Definetly not!"

"Action?"

"Uhh... no..."

"Romantic comedy?"

"I don't know and I don't care! Let's just go see something you like, okay?"

Viktor looked at him surprised. Then he smiled and went to buy tickets for them. Soon he came back, stopping to talk with few girls who regognised him. Yuri walked over to him and he gave him his ticket, turning slightly away from the girls while doing it. Then he said something to the girls and walked back to the wall with Yuri, giving room for other people who were coming in.

After the movie they walked in the already dark town. The paths were light up by orange lights, and many cars were passing them. Yuri wasn't used to being in so big places for long, but he was used to it since he had been going around during the competition season visiting big places.

They arrived back at the hotel and headed straight up to their room. Viktor placed his shoes next to the door and walked to the bed. He stripped down and left his clothes in a pile on the bed. Wearing just his underwear he walked to the bathroom and closed the door after him.

After a few minutes he came back, drying his hair with a towel, and sat down next to Yuri who now was laying on the bed on his back. His eyes were closed and he was breathing softly.

"Shouldn't you get under the blankets and sleep if you are so tired?"

Yuri opened his eyes and sat up. "I'm not tired. I was just waiting for you to come out of there. I want to spend time with you since we are here on a vacation. We don't have to stress about competitions or anything, we can stay up all night and talk-"

Viktor's soft lips pressed against his, and some drops of water dropped down from his hair. Yuri cllsed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Viktor's bare back. "Talk, you say?" Viktor laughed. "Why am I getting a sence that it's not exactly what you want..."

Viktor's soft stare made Yuri shiver and his cheeks felt hot, as if his face was on fire.

"Viktor!"


	11. Chapter 11

Finally my tests are over for a while :D Gonna be able to write a little bore (hopefully) since I have a holiday next week. Please enjoy this next chapter! I'm sorry it is quite short again, but I seem to always write short chapters for some reason.

* * *

Yuurii" Viktor whispered and kissed his neck.

Yuri pressed his face in the pillow and bit his lip. He felt Viktor push one finger in him.

"Yuri..."

Yuri opened his eyes and turned his head towards Viktor, who was looking at him with soft eyes, his lips curled up in a small smile.

"The next time we do this will be after we get married, is that okay?" Viktor asked and placed a kiss on Yuri's nose.

"Gah.. married?" Yuri asked and closed his eyes tightly when Viktor added another finger.

"I promised we would get married after you win gold in the Grand Prix final, didn't I?"

Yuri tried his best to calm down his breathing. The whole room felt awfully silent while Viktor waited for his response. It was like he was the only thing in the whole building making any noise at all.

"I.. I didn't think you really meant it... I'm -Ah!- sorry..." if he would have had his eyes open he would have seen how disappointed Viktor was. He leaned closer and slowly licked Yuri's ear sending shivers down his spine.

"Of course I meant it. I really want you to win this year... just so I can be with you forever."

Yuri smiled through his tears, then pushed his face in the pillow again to keep himself from crying louder. Carefully Viktor removed his fingers.

"Have I ever told you that i love you?" Viktor asked and leaned over Yuri. Yuri gasped and bit the pillow, tears of pain and happiness dropping on it making it wet. Viktor stayed still, waiting.

Yuri's heart beat, his whole body was on fire. "Y-yes" Yuri said. "Many times..."

"And I have meant it every time, Yuri. But saying it all the time can't express how much I really love you. Do you understand it?"

While talking, he slowly begun to move at the pace of his words. Yuri arched his back, breathing heavily and biting the pillow. He could feel Viktor's breath in the back of his neck.

He shut his eyes tightly, tears getting stuck in his lashes. The steady rhythm of Viktor's breathing started to calm him down a bit. He started to relax. Viktor stopped and breathed few times staying completely still.

Viktor backed up and grabbed Yuri under his armpits and lifted his up carefully. "Turn around. There is no point in anything if you just bury your head in the pillows..." he said quietly and placed Yuri back on the bed.

Then he grabbed his legs and lifted them up coming between them again. Yuri blushed and looked embarraced now that he was turned around on his back again, unable to hide his face in the pillows. He had to either keep his eyes open and look at Viktor's hypnotising blue eyes, stare deep into the layers and layers of different shades of blue, or shut his eyes and just know that Viktor was looking at him.

Viktor's soft lips brushed on his neck, and his nose stuck in his hair. His hands wrapped around Viktor's neck, and his legs around his waist.

Viktor laughed quietly. "Kawaii ne..." he whispered and kissed Yuri when he started whimpering slightly louder. An embarraced blush appeared on Yuri's cheeks.

"Viktor.." he muffled in the kiss and hugged him tighter.

Viktor pulled away from the kiss and panted. "Y..." He leaned on his elbows and placed his forehead on Yuri's chest.

Yuri was suddenly filled with happiness, and it started to grow in his stomach, traveling all around his body, through his veins all the way to the tips of his fingers and his curled up toes.

Viktor lifted up his head and looked at him through his tear filled eyes. Yuri saw the happines shine through them, and heard his quiet whispering before he rolled to the side, placing his head next to Yuri's and kissing his collarbone softly.

"Honttoni kawaii..."

Yuri stared up at the roof. The light started turning more dull as his eyes closed, slowly. He didn't feel cold, he had no need to go and get the blanket they had thrown down on the floor.

He placed his hands on Viktor's arm and fell asleep. Viktor's body made a confortable and warm place for him to snuggle into in his sleep. His breathing calmed, but their hearts were still beating fast at the same pace, even after a while.

In his sleep Viktor breathed in the scent of Yuri's hair while their slightly sweaty bodies stuck together.

An employee walked around the hotel changing towels to the bathrooms. It was way past midday already, and the sun shining through the window, casting a rectangular light on Viktor and Yuri's naked bodies. Viktor's legs were pressed against Yuri's. Yuri had snuggled comfortably under Viktor's arm.

"Room service! We came to change the towels!" A knock came on the door. "Hello?" The girl knicked again and listened for any sounds inside.

The room seemed quiet so she started to go through her pockets looking for a key.

As she quickly walked to the bathroom door to change the towels she noticed that someone was sleeping on the bed. She felt sorry for getting in the room like that, and disappeared behind the bathroom door, skilled fingers taking off the old towels and placing the new ones in their place. 'Maybe they just didn't hear my knocks. They are probably just tired.'

She walked out and closed the bathroom door. As she turned around to leave she couldn't help but glance over to the bed again. A quiet gasp escaped her lips.

The two men were sleeping completely naked, their legs were tangled together and the other one's arm was tightly around the other one, pressing him against his chest.

She left the room quickly, blushing brightly. She saw nothing inapropriate, but she had to admit that both of those men were damn hot in her eyes.

While walking to the elevator the thought hit her. What were they doing? How did they end up naked in the bed together? Who on earth were they?

"Who is in the room on the highest floor?" She asked from the service person when she got back downstairs.

"Please wait a moment." The service person started writing on her computer. "Uhh.. Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki."

* * *

Uhhh sometimes while writing I don't even know what I am doing :') I just get ideas and write them in the story and stuff happens. Also since I want to keep this story not as detailed as some fanfictions out there (I am talking ablut mostly lemons) I use quite a few maybe a little weird descriptions of things...

I have no idea when this story is going to end, but I am afraid I will have to end this sometime soon, since there is not too much I can do with this :( but for the time being, I hope you enjoy and excuse me for taking so long again :/

Thank you again everyone who has read my story and is still interested! It means a lot to me :)


	12. Chapter 12

Ahhhhhhh, I feel like I'm apologising before every single chapter... ughh...

Due to competitions and training and other shiiiiit that has to do with my hobby I wasn't able to write, then I had no energy to write, and then I had no inspiration. This is again one of those chapters I wrote like 5 times before I was satisfied with it. I'm sorry it is quite short.

ALSO! this is the last chapter of the fic. I didn't want this to feel like I was writing a whole new season for Yuri on Ice, so I thought I'd just leave the ending kinda open.

I hope you enjoy! I love each one of you who has read this fanfic, and those who are still here although I have not been updating this fic in what seems like literally FOREVER.

* * *

The airplane started heading back down, and soon enough Yuri was able to see the same old airport he had always been coming back to after competitions. The familiar athmosphere of Japan was welcoming him and Viktor back home. They looked out of the window. Viktor's hands wrapped around Yuri, and he layed his chin on Yuri's shoulder.

"We're home." He said quietly and softly kissed Yuri's cheek, then letting go and straightening his back.

Yuri turned to look at him. He seemed so much more relaxed now, his blue eyes had a calm look in them.

"Thank you for the trip." Yuri said. He turned a tiny doll around in his hand and then pushed it in his pocket. Viktor looked at him and smiled. As a person who rarely went on any vacations he was very happy they had been able to go now. Especially going to skate to his very first rink that was still keeping up business had been amazing. Going there with Yuri had felt special for Viktor since he was almost always alone at there when he was small.

It was as if the bubble around them broke. Yuri heard children shouting and asking questions from their parents. There was one a little older woman complaining something about her seat, and one man was still sleeping and snoring loudly.

Yuri sighed and quickly looked out of the window again. He could see the town clearly. The plain sakura trees were sticking up everywhere, for a while they would be boring and brown before they flowers would start blooming.

The plane landed, and Yuri and Viktor waited quietly until all the shouting children were gone. Someone had been nice enough to inform the sleeping man that they were landing, and now only the two of them was still on the plane.

"Let's go home, shall we? I want to go to the hot springs and tomorrow we will start training again." Viktor said and gave Yuri his hand.

"I'm home!" Yuri said when they stepped inside and left their shoes at the front door. Viktor was carrying his own suitcase in his right hand, and tightly holding Yuri's hand with his left.

"Welcome home!" Yuri's parents said when they walked into the livingroom.

"Oh no..." Viktor said quietly and then grinned quickly. Yuri could hear thumping, and soon he saw a brown thing coming around the corner.

Viktor was now laying on the floor, his dog licking his face after a long time away from each other.

Viktor laughed and tried to push the dog off him so he could sit up. "Mac- Maccachin! S- st- stop it! Let me sit so I can scratch you!"

"Who's been a good boy?" Viktor asked when the dog had calmed down. Maccachin barked and made both Yuri and Viktor laugh. The dog seemed to understand what Viktor said to him.

~ The sound of Viktor's skates came behind Yuri, and his hands were gently placed on his hips.

"Do you feel stressed?" Viktor asked and skated in front.

"Not really..." Yuri mumbled and stopped to get some water.

"It will go well, don't worry. Just do your best tomorrow. Now I just want you to go through the program once and not care about any small mistakes."

Yuri nodded and placed the bottle back down.

"We will discuss about the things you notice while you go through the program, and you will have to make sure you pay attention to those tomorrow."

Yuri nodded and got ready to start.

Viktor skated further away and watched Yuri skate. So elegant. So... beautiful. He could see the nervousness Yuri had for some reason, but it didn't affect the performance too badly. Yuri didn't hesitate to jump, he wasn't afraid of doing things. He just claimed he was nervous.

When he stopped and skated back to Viktor who was holding his water bottle, Viktor could see that he had relaxed a little.

"It was good." He said and gave him the bottle.

"I was too stressed out in the beginning..." Yuri whispered.

"It didn't show too much. Your performance was good. I saw you were a little afraid of the beginning, but it also helped you to performe the story better." Viktor told him, trying to make him feel better. "Anyways.. these are the first competitions. Of course your performance will not be as good as later in the year."

Yuri tasted blood as he bit his lip. He knew Viktor was right but... he wanted to be able to do better.

"One step at a time, Yuri." Viktor said and softly kissed him. "There is no need to rush anything." ~

It was as if they had had this conversation yesterday. Yuri breathed in and out a few times and raised his head up, looking straight ahead. The white ice sparkled in front of him, and from somewhere he could hear some people cheering.

Viktor's soft whisper forced it's way through Yuri's bubble. "Just skate as if you haven't had no short program yet and this was your first time compiting on this ice now."

Yuri felt stressed, he didn't know should he retire or continue. The same question circled around his head as the previous year: 'what should I do'. It made him feel stressed.

They were called on the ice for the warm up, and Yuri shook his head to get all his stressed out thoughts out of it. While warming up he looked towards the side of the rink, his eyes meeting with Viktor's.

"I can do this. Why am I so stressed out? I know I can do this, Viktor knows I can do this!" Yuri whispered to himself, building up some speed and trying a jump.

After his short program he was on second place, and if he nailed the program he would easily get to the gold medal.

Viktor went away for a while, he went to watch the other competitiors while Yuri walked around nervously nibbling his lower lip getting angry at himself for getting stressed. The sounds got more quiet when the people left, and soon the only sound was the TV that was proadcasting the competitions, and some talking going on between Yurio and Yakov.

"Yuri! Let's get ready." Viktor said and hugged him from behind.

They walked together to the rink. Yuri got on the ice and turned around to talk to Viktor.

"I know I have not worked with you for two years for nothing, Yuri. Please do the best you can." Viktor said and smiled, sending Yuri off to the ice of the Grand Prix final for the second time now.

Confidence build up in Yuri as he skated around a few times before getting into his starting position waiting for the music to start.

Viktor didn't know if Yuri had made up his mind about retiring, but if he didn't win Viktor would force him to continue until that will happen.

He had his own reasons to want Yuri to win, or compete for as long as he won. It would be his priority to make the gold come to the younger man some day if this wasn't the day it was going to happen.

Viktor's strickt blue eyes watched Yuri's every move on the ice. His fingers wrapped around a tiny box in his pocket as he wished Yuri would succeed. He smiled. He knew exactly what he was going to do if Yuri won. He held the box tighter in his fist, holding his breath every time Yuri jumped. 'As I promised, Yuri... If you win...' he thought turning the box around in his pocket. 'Please do!'

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING!

(As a sidenote here: yes, the box Viktor has DOES have a ring inside it)

* * *

And I am sorry if you hoped this fanfic would continue for longer... due to my lack of things to write I though that I'd just get straight to the ending I had in mind. And since YoI has 12 episodes anyway... I thought 12 chapters would be okay.

Thank you again for reading my first ever fanfiction!


End file.
